Three Questions
by Endless Waltz
Summary: Can someone find love after asking only three questions? Of course you can if you're a contestant on Three Questions, a Tokyo dating game for Inuyasha. Pairings to be said later andor decided. Miroku? Inuyasha? Shesshomaru? Rated T so people will read it.
1. Miroku, the monk

Three Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. And I sadly do not own Sango. Rumiko Takahashi has claim to them and I thank her for drawing her.

Music plays in the background as the audience applauds. A man is sitting at a desk facing a large stage. The camera is on him when he says, "Hello, and welcome to "Three questions. If you've ever thought that you can't find the love of your life in only three questions, then you've never watched this show. My name is Hojo and today we have as our first contestant, Miroku."

The attention and cameras focus on a young man sitting next to a wall between him and the girls. "Now Miroku is 18 and is a wandering monk. Although he is not an actual monk in any way, he performs exorcisms sometimes, but mostly he uses his high intellect to work through peoples psychological problems. He considers himself level-headed and is looking for a woman who can spice up his life. Give him a hand everyone." The audience began clapping and soon stopped. "Now Miroku, I hear that you have a dark side. You are lecherous and your hobby, it says on this card, is flirting with and/or groping women. Tell me about that."

"Well, you see, throughout my family lineage, most were normal monks. This continued until my grandfather was cursed by a demon and ever since then, my family has died alone and unhappy. My mom left my dad and he died. The same goes for my grandmother. The curse was broken with me, but I had found out that I enjoyed it too much, but I still yearned for a reason to not need to die alone."

The audience began going "Awwwwwwww". "Well then, let's meet three girls who one might be that person that you're looking to find. Put on your headphones as we tell the audience who they are." Miroku put on his headphones and the camera went to the three girls on the other side of the wall. "Our first contester is Kagome Higurashi. She is 15 years old and is looking for someone who will care for her. She enjoys adventure and playing the game of love." The audience applauds.

"Next, we have Sango. Sango is 16 and is looking for a shoulder to lean on because she already lost all of her family just a year ago. She is a highly powerful demon slayer. She is also looking for someone who enjoys cute furry things. Now tell me, why is that necessary? Do you have cute furry things?"

"Actually, I do right here with me." She replied as she pulled out of her kimono a curled up Kirara who quickly uncurled and mewed. "Hey, I brought a cute furry thing too." Kagome said in an almost jealous tone. She pulled out of her purse, which was more like a small suitcase, her large cat, Buyo. Buyo went, "Mroww, Mroww," as an audience member shouted, "Holy s$! That thing's huge!"

"We have censors moron! So keep your mouth shut." Hojo replied. "And anyway, Buyo is just big. Haven't you ever seen a 12 pound cat? In any case, our contester is cute enough to not need to show us a cat, Ayame. Ayame is 14 and is cheerful. She enjoys happiness, but wants someone to be there as her protector. She is cheery, but can sometimes be insecure inside. She doesn't want to feel this way, so she came to the show. Everyone welcome these three contesters." The audience applauds as Hojo gives Miroku the cue to remove his headphones. "Now Miroku, ask away."

"Alright then, question one, will you kindly bear my child?" Miroku asked as he shocked the girls.

"Um, Miroku, you'll have to ask a different question. People started doing that too much, so we made some questions against the rules to ask. Find another question."

"Alright. Would you consider yourself beautiful?"

"Not really. Although people have been known to ask me out, but I usually break them down. I just don't experiment with people I care about. Isn't that right Hojo?" Kagome said as Hojo blushed.

"I think that I am beautiful I guess. Many people flirt with me and fail horribly, and one person even wanted to marry me. But sometimes I don't think people appreciate my true self." Sango replied.

"Of course I am beautiful, but I don't think that matters. I hold true the belief that beauty is only skin deep, but few people want to go further down to the soul." Ayame replied.

"Alright, those were some good answers. My next question is what do you believe people are at heart?" Miroku asked.

"Most guys I meet are perverts who only care about who they get to look at next and most girls I meet are unwilling to admit there own faults. One group is perverts and the others are in denial and they are the ones repelling love." Kagome replied.

"People are truly evil but change as they find life. Good replaces evil, but nobody is beyond betrayal." Sango replied.

"People are truly good at heart. I think that evil is learned, not born." Ayame replied.

"Okay then. My final question is what is it that tells you the most about who a man truly is?" Miroku asked.

"You can tell who anyone is by how they act. Around you, other people, and even when they think they're alone tells you who they are." Kagome answered.

""I know that I'm going to sound old-fashioned but, I believe that Cher was right that a kiss is the true way to tell who a man is. Loves are made and broken by the first kiss a man and woman share. It's truly a promise and a revealing light to truth." Sango poetically replied, though she almost began to stutter in embarrassment.

"The true way to tell who someone is isn't by how they act, but its how they treat you. Dignity, love, joy, desire, and many other factors are who someone truly is." Ayame replied.

"Alright Miroku, you've asked your three questions. Now it is time for you to choose who you wish to take with you on a date right here in beautiful Tokyo. Who do you choose?" Hojo asked.

"Well, it's a close toss-up between number two and number three, but what number two said just now made me pick her over the other two. Number two, I choose you over not just these two, I pick you out of the crowd." Miroku replied joyously.

"Alright number two, get up and face toward the wall." Hojo said as she got up and moved to the wall. "Alright, Miroku, you have chosen, Sango the demon slayer!" The wall was pulled up as they saw each other for the first time. Miroku walked forward and tilted in toward Sango who asked, "What are you doing?"

"Telling you who I Am." he replied as he boldly kissed her. She tilted her head back and it lasted for a few wonderful seconds. He broke off as tears of joy dripped from Sango's face. Silence fell until she said to Hojo, "Hojo, cancel the date. I've found him. We've found each other!" She kissed him and it lasted even longer. She didn't care of the embarrassment of doing this all on live television. She had found love.

Hojo said as the audience applauded and were in aw of the beauty, "And that is just one episode. So tune in next week for another match made in heaven on

"Three questions" And remember, if anyone tells you that you can't find love with three questions, send them to us. Goodnight everybody!"

Don't like my story? Enjoyed it? Please read and review. Your feedback depends on the very story itself. And I forgot to mention, I don't own Cher.


	2. Inuyasha, the dog

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko, if you're reading this, can't you be reasonable? There are over 40,000 people who just want one piece of Inuyasha. Is that too much to ask?

The audience is again shown on camera as they applaud. Hojo is at his desk and opens with, "Hello, and welcome to 'Three questions'. If you've ever thought that you can't find the love of your life in only three questions, then you've never watched this show. My name is Hojo and today we have as our contestant, Inuyasha." There is more applause. "Now, before we get into the show, we made history yesterday as Sango and Miroku turned down their date. They're here today in our love nest, so let's ask them as to why they did this." The camera moves over to a set of couches as Sango and Miroku are shown holding hands and Miroku with his arm slung over her shoulder.

Sango replied to Hojo's question, "Well, after what I said about that whole 'first kiss tells all' thing, I had found the most genuine of people in Miroku."

"Well, that goes to show you the most successful couple in the history of this show. Now, Miroku, you are known for being lecherous. How did that effect the time you two spent together?" Hojo asked.

"Well, I have my spells, but she stops me quickly enough." Miroku replied.

"Okay then, back to today's show. Now Inuyasha is 17. He is called rude and selfish by his peers. His trademark is his dog ears. He is seeking a woman who understands him because, so far, he has had very little luck with women. Now, the little luck you've had with women is not weird, but what is up with your dog ears?" Hojo said.

"Well, I'm what you would call a half-demon. I'm completely human, except that I have dog ears and I used to have silver hair. I dyed it black last year to look more human, but that just made my dg ears stick out even more. Anyway, girls like to touch the dog ears a little too much. Now can I just get these headphones on so I can meet these people?" Inuyasha replied.

"Of curse," Hojo replied as Inuyasha put on his headphones. "Now, our contesters today are Kagome and Ayame from yesterday's show and the new contester replacing Sango is Kikyo. Kikyo is 18 and is a priestess who specializes mostly though in medicine. She wishes to uncover the truth about life and the purpose of everything, a meaning of the term if you will. Some call her a masochist and others even say she's secretly suicidal, but she puts to bed those myths today. Everyone welcome our contesters." More applause from the audience as Hojo gives the cue to take off the headphones. "Alright, Inuyasha, your three questions begin now. Ask away."

"Alright. A lot of girls that I meet believe in destiny or fate or whatever it's called. Do you believe in fate?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course I don't believe in it. If fate was all we had to go off of, we couldn't choose our own destinies." replied Kagome.

"Yes, I believe in fate. Man shall have his woman and woman his man. To go against this is to go against the pattern of the heavens." Kikyo replied.

"To me, it doesn't matter if fate exists or not. I see only the here and now. Fate is just an unnecessary question that poses no answer." replied Ayame.

"Well, that was poetic of you number two and simply put, number one. Now, the next question is a scenario. You're in a crowded room and a man makes eye contact and walks up to you. What does this mean?" Inuyasha asked.

" The chances are good that he's just some pervert who will buy me a drink or something and then just get a flat out 'no' answer. You don't find real love in some bar in who knows where. True love is intimate." Kagome replied.

"Of course it means he wants to meet me, but I can't just discard him as some empty pervert. I need to know who he truly is inside." Kikyo replied.

"Well, my answer is different. I believe that's one factor of love is to pick you over everyone else that is in that room. Love can be found anywhere as long as they pick you over everyone else." Ayame replied.

"Okay, I'm not really sure if I should have asked a question like that. Okay, my final question. This is the deepest question I've ever had to ask. What is love?" Inuyasha asked.

"Love, well, I guess love is genuine. When two people remove their outer shells and are open, past the hatred and pain is love." Kagome replied as all the contesters took this question in its most serious form.

"Love is always different in its ways. Love requires no meaning. It truly is unexplanatory, but is always explained perfectly." Kikyo replied.

"Love is being there for each other. Through all the hatred and suffering, they are the people you go to, the ones that you love." Ayame replied.

"Inuyasha was just stunned at all three of their answers. He almost couldn't speak. "Now Inuyasha, you have used your three questions, so choose now who you want." Hojo said.

"I…uh…I can't…um…well, I…." Inuyasha indecisively replied. Before he could speak again which he truly couldn't anyway, a buzzer rang.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I cant that this isn't the first time it's happened, but we are out of time. We'll tape the footage so you can see Inuyasha's choice next time on 'Three Questions'. And remember, if anyone tells you that you can't find love with three questions, send them to us. Goodnight everybody!"

This is where you guys come in. I have not yet decided on who Inuyasha will pick, so you might be able to waver my decision. Tell me who you want in your review. And remember, I can't see your persuasion unless you review. (Disclaimer: you may waver my decision, but I might still not do what the popular vote says. But most chances are that I will)


	3. Koga, the wolf

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Wait all you like. I still won't own it.

The audience is again shown on camera as they applaud. Hojo is at his desk and opens with, "Hello, and welcome to 'Three questions'. If you've ever thought that you can't find the love of your life in only three questions, then you've never watched this show. My name is Hojo and today we have to look back to yesterday before we get into this episode. Now yesterday, we had Inuyasha, the half-blood with black hair and dog ears on the show. He could have chosen Kagome, Kikyo, or Ayame. He had asked some of the deepest questions in the history of this show. Before he could decide on a person to choose, he was cut off by our show. Today, we have that footage of his choice. Let's watch."

The footage plays back to the stunned Inuyasha as he is almost ready to make his choice. _"Well, I don't really know yet. But I think I'll have to go on my instinct." Inuyasha said. "I have to choose contester number…one." The audience grows in their applause it seems. Kagome gets up and goes over to the wall as does Inuyasha. The wall is taken up as the two see each other for the first time. Hoping to end up like Miroku, Inuyasha goes in for a kiss, but is interrupted as Kagome merely feels Inuyasha's ears. "I'm sorry." She said. "I just HAD to do that. Are ready for our date?" She grabs Inuyasha's hand and starts running offstage. _

"_Wait Kagome, I haven't told you where you're going yet!" Hojo tried to yell, but it was futile. She was already outside of the studio._

"Well, that was yesterday, so joining Miroku and Sango in the love nest are Kagome and Inuyasha. Now, we really need to get into today's show. Today, our contestant is Koga." The camera goes over to Koga. "Koga is 17 and he seeks someone who means more to him then his subordinates and can keep him in check. He enjoys hunting and strength training. Everyone welcome Koga." The Audience applauds as Koga puts on his headphones. "Now, our contesters today are Kikyo and Ayame from yesterday and replacing Kagome is Yura of the hair. Yura is 16 and seeks a quote "boy toy". Her friends say that she's egotistic, but Yura doesn't care. Now Koga, ask your three questions."

Koga takes off his headphones. "Alright, my three questions are chronicles. My first question is if someone wanted to attack you, how would you stop them from taking your life?"

"They would be too busy being distracted by me to see my weapon right in front of them." Yura responded.

"Unless it has something to do with me as being the problem, there is no reason for me to fight. I simply would flee." Kikyo responded.

"There would have to be someone to protect me. There is always someone, and if you have no one, then how is life worth living?" Ayame replied.

"Okay, number one sounds weak, number two sounds like a coward, and number three sounds like some baby. Next question is, you have tried to protect something close to you and you couldn't. You failed! What do you do now?" Koga asked.

"I don't hold things close to me that often. It is meant to prevent that failure from happening." Yura replied.

"If I were to fail, then I would know that it was not truly something I prized. If it was, then I would not be alive to worry of it." Kikyo replied.

"Well, I guess everyone makes mistakes. What is lost is lost, so there's no point in getting all worked up about it." Ayame replied.

"Number one and two, your answers are trivial and against the point. Number three, you just sound more and more like a child each time. Grow up." Koga replied angrily.

"Is that all that you want from life? Power? There is more to life then being invincible you know." Ayame replied.

"Who says I need to listen to you?" Koga asked.

"That's it! You just won't learn will you? Then I'll have to teach you." Ayame said almost enraged. She got up and started to walk toward Koga after going offstage.

"Ayame, you can't do this. It's against the rules." Hojo said, but Ayame wouldn't listen. She walked over to Koga and slapped him. His head turned back after she had and his face was red.

"This is the only way they ever learn." Ayame said as she pulled him to her lips. The kiss lasted as long as it could and Ayame kept hold of it, knowing that if it was strong enough, the true Koga would come out. Beyond his pride and anger and lust for power was a man, the man who she would love, for what might be forever.

"They're kind of like us, Sango. Why don't we try that again?" Miroku said as he tried to kiss her but she denied him the opportunity.

"Why didn't we do that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'm saving that for later, Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

By now, tears were already flowing down Ayame's cheeks. She finally broke off with little strength left. Koga simply said as if he was a completely different man, "Hojo, I choose number three."

"But you can't choose her. She disqualified herself by…" Hojo said.

"Shut up. I don't care what she did, I choose her over the other two. Whether you accept that or not is not my business." Koga said.

Ayame put her hands on Koga's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist. "Koga…I love you." She said.

"I do too, Ayame-chan. I love you." Koga said.

The audience was drowned in applause for what bizarre thing had just happened. Hojo was barely able to say, "I don't know how or what to call that except stunning. Things just go from good to better this season it seems. We'll see you next time on 'Three Questions'. And remember, if anyone tells you that you can't find love with three questions, send them to us. Goodnight everybody!"

Well I don't know about you, but I think that chapter was even better then my first. And for all you people bitching about "Do Shesshomaru next", well he goes up next. Happy now?What do you think of my story? Tell me on your reviews.


	4. Shesshomaru, the fang

Hey. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, or at least not as much as I used to. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, or Houshi-sensei… I mean Sama! Houshi-sama. Okay? Okay.

Chapter 4,

The audience is again shown on camera as they applaud. Hojo is at his desk and opens with, "Hello, and welcome to 'Three questions'. If you've ever thought that you can't find the love of your life in only three questions, then you've never watched this show. My name is Hojo and yesterday was when the show got out of hand and all the more romantic. Today, our contestant is Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru is 24 years old and happens to be Inuyasha's brother. He has spent the last 8 years on a journey around the globe for power mentally, physically and in every other way he can. He seeks a woman who won't burden him. Everyone welcome him." The audience applauds. "And replacing Ayame as a contester is Kagura. Kagura is 22 and seeks freedom from well, anything that isn't free for her to do currently. Now let's get started."

"Hojo gave the signal for Shesshomaru to remove his headphones as he asked his first question. "What is one word that could tell me who you are?"

"Mmmmm. Wild. I am a wild child of the eastern plain." Yura replied.

"That isn't possible. The depth of my soul is too far from a single word." Kikyo replied.

"Free. My soul is owned by nothing." Kagura replied.

"Well then, on to my next question. What do you fear?" Shesshomaru asked.

"Not having access to my little boy toys scares me." Yura replied menacingly.

"Fear grips us all in some way. For me, that is a fear of death, but it is unavoidable." Kikyo replied.

"I fear that which is confined from me. I am relentless." Kagura replied.

"Now for my final question: I know what you fear, but what do you love?" Shesshomaru asked.

"Well, from your questions, I love you. Want to be my boy toy?" Yura asked.

"There is nothing I know of love and I plan to know it only when it comes to me." Kikyo replied.

"My freedom. The ability to do whatever the hell I want and for nobody to stop me is what I love." Kagura replied.

"Shesshomaru, now you have to make a decision, and please be normal this time. If something like yesterday happens again, we're as good as cancelled." Hojo said.

"I shall do as I please, boy." Shesshomaru replied giving him a blood red death glare. "But my choice is number three. She sounds the most powerful of them."

Kagura got up and walked over to the wall as they lifted it up. Shesshomaru walked over to her. "Now, for your date, you'll be going to…" Hojo said.

"Screw you, Hojo." Kagura yelled.

"Yep, I picked the right one. Let's go." Shesshomaru said as the two walked away.

We'll see you next time on 'Three Questions'. And remember, if anyone tells you that you can't find love with three questions, send them to us. Goodnight everybody!"

Not my best chap, but number 5 will be. And I have told absolutely nobody what happens in the next chapter. It could be behind the scenes, an unexpected twist, a just plain wrong pairing, or anything you could imagine. Wanna know what it is? Well, I won't tell you. But still, please review.


	5. Surprise

Disclaimer: you know what, this is getting REALLY old! You know what, I DO own Inuyasha and its characters and its manga and it's….. "We regret to inform you that Endless Waltz has been arrested for copyright. Still, enjoy this chap.

The audience is again shown on camera as they applaud. Naraku is sitting at Hojo's desk. "Welcome to a very "special" episode of three questions. Today, our contestant is our very well-loved, Hojo!" The camera moves to him. "Now, after half a year of therapy, Hojo was finally able to muster up enough courage to become successful, but he still is shy when it comes to women. In fact, he is so shy, he has already forgotten who the past contesters are. So we welcome Yura, Kikyo, and our new contester Rin. Rin is the adopted daughter of Shesshomaru. She is 14 now, but joined Shesshomaru on his journey for power when she was only 8. She is looking for, in her own words, someone "cute". Let's get started."

Hojo nervously pulled off his headphones and scrambled for some note cards that he had. "Okay, um… What is the thing you like most about yourselves?" He asked still nervous.

"My hair. That is too easy." Yura replied as if ready to pounce. She wanted her next boy toy, bad.

"My soul is really the only thing I have to my name." Kikyo replied.

"My appearance, I guess. Some say I'm just too damn cute." Rin replied.

"What is your idea for a romantic evening?" Hojo asked.

"Well now, aren't you getting ahead of yourself? You'll have to be mine if you want to find out." Yura giggled in excitement.

"Something peaceful and filled with amour" Kikyo replied.

"Something lively I guess. A night of excitements." Rin replied.

Hojo couldn't ask a third question because of his nervousness. The other couples had enough of it.

"Hojo, you're being a coward! Don't ask questions by the book. Ask questions from the heart!" Kagome yelled from across the set.

"You know what, you're right Kagome. I can do this. Okay, what do you want from every guy that you date?" Hojo said without fear.

"How many times must I say it? I want my boy toy. Will you be the newest addition to the roster?" Yura asked.

"Hey, if I'm going to not be afraid, then you have to get her off this set. She's beginning to scare me very much." Hojo said.

"Learn to deal with it." Naraku said. "Honestly, you have no experience with women."

"Well, I want to see love for myself. I believe that I can find that in people." Kikyo replied.

"I want what everyone else wants from love, someone who is there always. Who on cold nights makes me feel warm." Rin replied.

"I'm going with number three. She actually sounds normal for a change." Hojo replied.

"Good choice Hojo. You have chosen Yura of the demon hair.evil laugh" Naraku replied.

"Naraku, Hojo didn't pick Yura. Give him the person that he really chose!" Kagome yelled.

"That doesn't matter. I'm behind the desk, so I get to say who he cho…" Naraku began to say but stopped when he felt a force choking him. Yura floated above him with hair around his neck and chest.

"Naraku, I like the way you think. You're my new boy toy. Come with me." Yura said.

"Yura, let go of me you b…" Before he could fish, Yura pulled at him and left the studio.

"Well, guess I have to take over." Inuyasha said going to the desk. "Hojo, your choice was Rin. Approach the wall."

Hojo and Rin got up and the wall rose up. Rin quickly embraced him in a cute fashion. He felt his fear melt away. _Wow, this actually worked. I chose someone normal, but there has to be some sort of catch. Nah, I think to hard. _He thought to himself as he noticed Shesshomaru looming over him. "Oh, so you chose my daughter well." He said as Hojo began foaming at the mouth and passed out.

"Well, I guess I have to make the closing statements. Well, see you next time on 'Three Questions'. And remember, if anyone tells you that you can't find love with three questions, send them to us. Goodnight everybody!"

What happens next? I won't say they lived happily ever after, because I don't really know myself. Until next time, Happy Trails.


End file.
